jcafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eywa reaches out to her sister, Gaia
This is a concept piece talking about a potential timeline after the movie ended. Story concept The resistance against the RDA included some people who returned to Earth. Unknown to the RDA, however, some of them were carrying a sacred gift back to the home planet of Humanity. A Woodsprite, one of the seeds of the Tree of Souls, was on its way to Earth to reseed the planet with the neural network of plants and animals. What kind of world would be created on Earth, and how will it change humanity? Timeline Outline Millions of years ago In all the universe, the quest for the cosmos to know itself is ever the source for efforts to mix and combine. And to explode. The radiation of the big bang was cool, and the stars were beginning their symphony of light and matter, combining hydrogen into helium, lithium, carbon, iron. Generation after generation of stars, worlds and galaxies came and went until the right combinations of elements and chemicals resulted in amino acids and complex organic molecules. But that wasn't enough. Photosynthesis gave rise to plant kingdoms on countless worlds. On some, animals arose, but in order to grow they had to eat, and on most worlds animals came onto the evolutionary scene in parallel with the plants. This did not give the trees, ferns and other complex plants the time to evolve. Because what was needed is something that on too many worlds only animals seemed to develop. What was needed were neurons. And those are rare indeed. On Earth, only a very few plants initially developed what was needed. Some of the great Sequoia got close, with networks of roots that could transfer water and nutrients to the trees in a forest that needed it the most. But that's as far as they could get. It was the animals of Earth that evolved the neurons. Cells that could communicate and store information. While the Whales and Elephants evolved more than 200 Billion, it was the primates with their opposable thumb that were able to capitalize the most on their 100 Billion neurons. Tools, Communications and social interaction allowed Homo Sapiens to dominate their environment. And dominate they did. By the end of the 21st Century, the destruction was global, including the oceans. Nearly all other major species existed only in zoos and genetic storage banks. Efforts had been underway for over a century to try and protect the majority of species, but those efforts had mostly been in vain. Native Human Civilizations There were some preserves, areas of land owned and managed by the Native tribes. They had been able to shield this land from the worst of the economic disasters by creating feedback loops in the water systems, and guarding against legal and physical incursions. When Pandora was discovered, they knew that there would be a fight to protect the resources, and the fact that there was a native population, the Na'vi, gave them motivation to do whatever they could to help. And the way they figured they could help was to learn as much as possible and develop a relationship. It was the Native Tribes that initiated the Avatar program, and the RDA took the idea and ran with it. 22nd Century **When humans first visited Pandora **The War of Souls **The return to Earth **On Earth within the Environmental resistance **A few years later The native tribes of Earth had always worn their hair long. Now this gained a new significance as the scientists began installing direct connections to the human brain to try and duplicate what the Na'vi and other high level life forms on Pandora had. We had millions of years of evolution to catch up on, and it was time to get started. Years later At some point, the growing neural network of the trees was connected to the global Internet. Gaia took advantage of this connection to learn about the history of Her world, and She agreed with the goals identified by Her priests, although their limited understanding of the environment caused Her to change the parameters. She also started giving them directions on when to restore populations of the plants and animals as her influence began to grow. Some of the plants and fungi could detect specific pollutants, and she identified the locations that needed those plantings. On Pandora, Hell's Gate overgrows as the trees reclaim the land, and the computer networks which were powered by small underground nuclear fusion plants are found to be still active. With guidance from Jake Sully and the memories of Grace, Eywa is able to connect to these computers and the communications equipment. Although it takes 4.3 years for communications to go between Sol and Alpha Centari, the beginnings of a Inter-Solar network has begun to come together. Category:Future Category:Stories